


Choose Your Destiny

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Renben Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Fix-It of Sorts, Light Choking, M/M, Riding, Smut, getting turned on by your own fall from grace featuring kyloben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: When Tai finds him on his first mission with the Knights of Ren, Ben Solo has a choice to make as to which direction to take on his path. He makes it.Aka ROKR issue 4 au where Ben makes the choice himself.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Renben Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679722
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Choose Your Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> K so first off, I did not love ROKR #4 as much as the others for semi-obvious reasons. So here’s my fix it for a much better version with renben smut. Also bentai shippers, this doesn’t end well for you lmao, so don’t say I didn’t warn you

It all happened so fast. Ben had spent a few weeks with Ren and the knights and then they’d gotten a bounty request for an artifact called the Mindsplinter. The knights had been excited, pleased with the mission. They were craving action, Ben thought, restless with the relative peace since Ben had joined them. So far there hadn’t been much to speak of, just flying around, the occasional cantina, and Ren meeting with a few contacts to get work. This was the first he’d found for them to take on.

It’d seemed simple enough, but when they’d arrived, Ben had still found the idea of killing innocents hard to stomach. He’d been relieved when his mind probe had worked, thinking it a good balance, something born of the Dark side, but still avoiding unnecessary death. But then Ren… the knights had killed them all and Ben had felt their deaths in the Force. It made his blood sing. It made his stomach turn.

They’d moved deeper in, then, and Ren had challenged him, insisted Ben show he was ready to be one of them and Ben… he’d hesitated. He didn’t know how to feel. His short time with the knights had been some of the best days he’d ever had. He felt accepted. He felt wanted. But, if he wanted to keep those feelings, he had to truly give in to the Shadow. He had to kill and he had to _want_ to do it.

Before he’d had a chance to decide, Tai and Voe had arrived, making it all the more difficult. Voe leapt down to fight with the knights and Ren while Tai had targeted him. Ben wished they’d never found him, that Tai and he didn’t have the connection they did. He knew, despite not wanting to accept it, that there was now no way out of this without blood.

As they fought, Ben thought about what Ren had said, what Tai was saying. Both of them seemed to offer him a chance: a chance to be himself, to find who he truly was, to just _be_. Tai through the Light, and Ren through the Dark. Ben didn’t know what he wanted, just fought back as an automatic response, unsure what else to do.

And then Tai was falling, on his knees, a hand outstretched, saying, “Kill me if you have to, Ben. Or… Don’t. Be the man I know you are. Just _be_. Be who you are.”

Ben bit his lip, extinguishing his lightsaber. He… it sounded nice, the thought of running away with Tai. Someone who cared. Someone who Ben cared about in return. Being free of all the expectations his parents and Snoke and everyone else placed on him. He wanted that to be possible. That’s what he’d sought from the beginning.

“Ben,” Ren called out, his voice immediately distracting Ben from Tai, “are you finally ready to decide what you want? Or was I right before, that you’re not ready to be one of us?”

Ben glanced over to see Ren standing in the mouth of the passageway they’d come through, lightsaber ignited, his face obscured by the mask but his body radiating impatience. Ben felt a flare of anger well up, at Ren, at Tai, at himself, at the galaxy for everything that had led to this. He didn’t want to make this choice. Some part of him, a part he’d buried and ignored, had known it would eventually come to this from the moment the others had found him, but that didn’t mean he was ready to face it.

“It’s your choice, Ben,” Tai said, his eyes painfully earnest and open. “It always has been.”

“For once, I agree with the Jedi,” Ren said. “Only you can choose, kid. Either you’re with us or you’re with him, and you know what that means.”

Ben squeezed his eyes shut. Of the three of them in the room, at least one of them wasn’t leaving alive and it all depended on him. He thought of his time with the knights, remembered the night they’d taken him to get drunk the first time, how they’d cheered and egged him on and then helped carry him back to the ship even though he’d thrown up all over the ground. At that moment, even in the haze of alcohol, he’d felt more known and at home than he ever had with the other Padawans. The Knights of Ren wanted him to be who he was, to let the darkness he’d always hidden out and revel in it.

Flashes of his past conversations with Tai followed almost immediately and Ben remembered how lost he’d felt, how awful he’d thought he was. The innate black stain on his soul he could never be rid of. Tai was the one who had listened, who had understood him more than any of the other Padawans or even his family ever had. Tai was the one who’d told him he wasn’t so bad, that he should be who he was, that there was nothing inside him worth fearing. If Ben hadn’t been sure about that last part before, he was even less convinced now.

He imagined a life with the Ren and the others, the quiet moments on the ship, the rowdy nights out, and the promise of coin in exchange for blood. He remembered when he’d been caught in one of Ap’lek’s traps he was testing, when he’d sparred with Vicrul and been respected for winning, when Ren had taken him to bed. Then Ben thought of a life with Tai, travelling, just the two of them, doing good deeds throughout the galaxy. He remembered that night they’d seen a shooting star and Tai had told him to make a wish, but Ben had been too focused on Tai’s lips to pay attention, wondering what they might feel like against his. He’d never gotten to find out.

Both of them claimed to offer Ben what he wanted: a chance to be himself, to escape his legacy. But he also knew the drawbacks. A life with Ren meant killing, often people who didn’t deserve it. He was supposed to enjoy the death he wrought, take pleasure in it. A life with Tai wouldn’t have that, but there’d always be the darkness inside, gnawing at him. Tai may have had faith in the Light in him, but Ben knew he’d never accept the Dark.

Ben’s eyes burned and he felt wetness drip down his cheeks as he considered Tai, the unignorable presence of Ren to the side keeping his attention divided. The answer was starting to form and Ben didn’t like it, _hated_ it. But a choice needed to be made. Choosing Tai meant always hiding part of himself, always feeling like he was performing, like he used to when his mother’s political guests came over. Tai’s faith in him was heartwarming but, ultimately, Tai was blind to the darkness within Ben because of it. One day, Ben would slip and let it out, and then Tai would look at him like he was the monster Tai had always believed he wasn’t.

“Tai,” Ben said, his voice breaking as more tears fell, “you’ve always believed in me when no one else did. You’ve always had faith that I wasn’t so bad. And maybe you were right.”

The air hung heavy, the far off battle between the knights and the miners and Voe forgotten. Ren was starting to lose patience, Ben knew, but Ben had to do this in his own time. If Ren couldn’t give him that, then that would make the decision for him. He needed to say everything now or he’d never be able to live with himself.

“But there is darkness in me,” Ben said, swallowing down the urge to sob. “There always has been. There always will be. You…”

He trailed off, pausing to get his crying under control before continuing, “I love you, Tai. But for all you tried, I know you can’t accept that part of me. This is the only way for me to be who I am. I’m sorry.”

Ben ignited his lightsaber again, watched as Tai’s eyes went wide but then – the shock drained away, a sad smile forming on his face. Tai didn’t move, just accepted his fate – _kill me if you have to_ – and Ben finally let the sob that’d been lodged in his throat out at the same time he thrust the lightsaber forward, piercing through Tai’s heart. The anguished howl that followed barely sounded human to Ben’s ears, let alone like something that came from his own lungs.

“About time, kid,” Ren said and Ben could hear him approach, but he didn’t – couldn’t – turn to look. “Not exactly what I had in mind, but it’s a first step.”

Ben was shaking, his body feeling too small to hold the pain and fear and anger inside it and Ren was _not_ helping. He turned, snarling, and a burst of energy shot from his body before he could do anything else. Lightning sprung forth, shoving Ren back, spreading throughout the complex, the Force spilling from him like a broken dam. He had no control over it, everything inside him no longer willing to be contained.

After that… it was a blur and Ben would barely be able to recall the details when they made it back to the ship. All he had were flashes. Ren, the knights, Voe, the miners, everyone on the ground, shaking off the electricity from the burst. He shouted something, screaming that if they wanted him to be a murderer, well, now he was. The well of darkness that’d always been inside him was spilling over, making his blood hot, his limbs tingle. He was lost in it. He was death. He wasn’t just living in the Shadow, he _was_ the Shadow.

There was no more going back. He’d made his choice and severed his last connection to the past. If this is what he needed to do, he would. The miners hadn’t stood a chance, Ben letting the dark side fuel him, hearing its siren call grow louder with every death. He’d never given into it like this before. It was exhilarating. He wanted to feed it, to give it more and more so it would never end.

When he turned to deal with Voe, he found her gone, apparently having run off. The knights were watching him, ready in case he turned on them, but unmoving. Further up on the ledge stood Ren, his arms crossed, lightsaber put away. Through the humming of the Dark in his veins, Ben thought he could feel that Ren was pleased.

“Let’s get the artifact and leave,” Ben said, only realizing now how heavy his breathing was.

The knights hesitated, but Ren jumped down to join them. “Kid’s right, let’s go.”

There was no one else in the complex, so they were easily able to retrieve the Mindsplinter and leave. After the rush left him, Ben felt drained, empty, much like he had after everything at the temple and when he’d killed Hennix. This was different, though. He’d killed Tai and he’d _meant_ it. He’d killed the miners and took pleasure in it. If Voe hadn’t left, he would’ve killed her, too.

Was this really what he wanted? Was the price too steep? The knights were joking, exchanging easy banter and Ben felt separated from himself. It didn’t feel real, yet it was. For once, he’d seized his destiny and taken it into his own hands; he only hoped he’d made the right choice.

When they returned to the ship, Ben shut himself away in the workshop. To do what, he didn’t know, but he needed to be alone, to process it all. His head was too full of static to even know where to start. Ben squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, trying to ground himself.

The door opened and Ben’s eyes snapped open – it was Ren.

“Good job, kid,” Ren said, approaching, and even the praise wasn’t enough to shake the numbness in Ben’s mind. “Up until today, you’d been fighting this, every single step. I wasn’t sure you were ever going to be one of us. You proved me wrong.”

“Did I?” Ben asked, and his voice sounded far away to his own ears. “It didn’t… that’s not how I thought it would be.”

Ren looked up at the ceiling, like his patience was being tried, then sat on the chair next to Ben. “You used to be a Jedi. No matter what Snoke said, I knew you’d need more time than most. But you’re strong with the Shadow and I thought you had potential. That’s why I gave you far, far more patience and lenience than I’ve ever given a potential recruit. You’re lucky; even still, it almost ran out.”

Ben laughed humourlessly. “How many minutes were you away from killing Tai yourself?”

“Seconds,” Ren said, no hesitation, no humour – it was the truth. “But you did it in the end. That was your good death. You may not have wanted it, fully, but you did it. You _chose_ it. And then after, with the miners? Well, I could feel the Shadow in you. _That’s_ what I wanted to see and you finally showed it to me.”

Ben stared at the ground – he didn’t know what else to say. It wasn’t even that he was sad or remorseful, just that there was _nothing_ in his mind. Or maybe it wasn’t nothing, but that he was feeling everything at once, the static being too many thoughts at the same time, like the hum of a crowded room.

Ren watched him for a few moments, then swore under his breath and stood. Just as Ben looked up, Ren grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up. Startled, Ben could do nothing but follow as he was dragged up until Ren’s lips crashed into his. Just like the first time, it was overwhelming in the best possible way, and Ben melted.

“Embrace the Shadow or don’t, Ben Solo,” Ren said, pulling away just enough to speak, his breath ghosting against Ben’s lips. “You know what you want now. I’m done waiting for you to take it.”

Somehow, that was what snapped Ben out of it. Ren was right; he knew what he wanted, a life where he was accepted, could be himself, and didn’t have to hide his darkness anymore, not from himself or anyone else. He’d made that choice when he’d pierced Tai’s heart with hot plasma. The thought made his chest feel tight, like he couldn’t breathe, the scene playing out again in his mind, so Ben put his hands on Ren’s chest and pushed, urging him back into the chair. He didn’t want to think about that, didn’t want to dwell. He just wanted to _be_ , in this moment, here with Ren.

Ren sat, looking intrigued, and Ben straddled his legs, climbing into his lap, before claiming his lips again. Despite Ben initiating, Ren set the pace, slipping his tongue into Ben’s mouth and Ben sunk into it, let him lead. Ren explored his mouth slowly, indulgently, then pulled away again, biting hard enough at Ben’s lip to elicit a whimper as he did. Ben licked his lip and tasted blood.

“You’re right,” Ben said, his voice low and husky, “I do know what I want now. And I want this.”

As Ben ran his hand down Ren’s chest, feeling how his scars alternated between rough and smooth, he knew he didn’t mean just the sex. He wanted to be one of the Knights of Ren proper. He wanted to live in the Shadow, to free the darkness within him. He wanted to feel _alive_ , as he only had with them, for the rest of his life, if he could.

His mind tried to flit to his family, to Tai, to everyone he had left behind, but he didn’t let it, instead focusing on sliding his hand down to rub Ren’s cock through his pants. Ben felt a pulse of heat between his legs as he circled his palm over it, feeling it start to fill out. Below him, Ren just watched, looking somewhere between amused and smug.

Ren allowed Ben to touch him, inexpertly but with purpose, until he was nearly all the way hard and then he grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled it away, directing it to his shoulder instead. “Hold on.”

Ben did as Ren shifted around until he could pull his pants down far enough to expose his cock. Much as it was a movement for convenience more than anything else, Ben couldn’t help the way his own cock twitched at how easily Ren moved even with his weight on him. Maybe he shouldn’t have been aroused right now, considering what had happened earlier, but Ben just didn’t care. Why should he? He wanted this and that was all that mattered.

Once Ren settled again, Ben couldn’t help himself, diving forward to mouth at Ren’s jaw, the mounting need in him urging him to do _something_. Ren hummed, seeming to enjoy it, and he unbuckled the shoulder harness and then started pushing at Ben’s jacket. Ben reluctantly pulled away, his lips tingling from the hint of stubble on Ren’s jaw.

“Come on, you know the drill by now,” Ren insisted, pushing Ben off of him so Ben could get undressed.

Ben stood, shoving his clothes off as quickly as he could manage, and his cock was already hard, jutting out from between his thighs. Ren watched him, leisurely stroking his own cock, his eyes hungry, just like every other time he’d seen Ben naked. Ben couldn’t help but reach down to stroke himself as well, the haze in his mind quickly being overtaken by pleasure. Before he could get any further with that, though, Ren smacked his hand away, forcing a disappointed groan out of Ben.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ren said, that teasing, smug tone Ben was becoming more and more familiar with taking hold. “None of that, get back over here.”

Glaring weakly, Ben did as he was asked, climbing back into Ren’s lap and barely resisting the urge to rub himself against Ren’s stomach. He wondered what the scars would feel like against his cock. Hips jerking forward involuntarily and Ben distracted himself from the urge by biting down on Ren’s collarbone.

Ren hissed, his hands coming up to grip Ben’s waist. “Stars, kid, you’re even more eager than usual. Needy little shit.”

The words only served to get Ben more worked up and he soothed over the teeth marks he’d left with his tongue, mouthing his way across to the other side of Ren’s chest. One hand left his waist and Ben heard the rattling of objects from the table beside him, but he paid it no attention. He just hoped there was something here they could use to make this work.

When the hand returned, it was slick with something and prodding between his cheeks. Ben didn’t waste any thoughts to what it might have been, if it was even intended for use on humans, instead tilting his hips and spreading his legs a little more to entice Ren to just get on with it. He sighed as the first finger slid in, rocking back into the sensation.

“Look at you,” Ren said, his voice rough enough with arousal to make Ben’s spine feel like liquid. “You can’t wait for me to fuck you, can you? All that fuss before and it turns out killing gets you hot.”

Ben’s stomach lurched even as his cock throbbed, the sensations conflicting uncomfortably. He didn’t want to think about that, just wanted to focus on the stretch of Ren’s finger, the brushes over his prostate as Ren stretched him open. A second slick finger followed the first, sliding in with just the right touch of discomfort, and Ben’s mind blanked again.

“I want it,” he managed, his voice wrecked. “Please.”

It seemed Ren didn’t want to wait any longer either and he made quick work of preparing Ben before pulling his fingers out. Ben shifted forward as Ren lined himself up and then Ren had a hand on his hip, pulling him down. The stretch was so good and Ben felt so full, a moan spilling out as his ass met Ren’s hips.

There was a pause, both of them adjusting, and then Ren growled, “Get moving.”

The command took Ben by surprise; Ren had been the one doing all the moving up until now, but Ben wasn’t about to protest. He planted his feet on the floor and his hands on Ren’s shoulders, then lifted his hips. Managing to rise up nearly until only the head of Ren’s cock was still inside him, Ben lowered himself down again, shuddering at the slide. Experimentally, he started rolling his hips, building up a rhythm.

Once Ben’s movements were steady, Ren locked his gaze on Ben’s, making it impossible to look away. “Now, Ben Solo, tell me how it felt when you killed those miners.”

Ben’s hips hitched in their steady rise and fall, an uncomfortable mix of feelings stirring in him. He didn’t want to think about that, just wanted to fuck himself on Ren’s cock until he forgot it all, but Ren’s eyes were locked on his and Ben couldn’t turn his head. He felt paralyzed under the intensity of Ren’s gaze.

His mind immediately flashed to Tai, but Ben pushed that away, skipping over it, squeezing his eyes shut with the effort of _not_ thinking about that exact moment. The miners, yes, that was what Ren wanted to hear about. Ben let himself remember that instead, the way he’d cut them down like they’d been nothing but insects, the way the Dark side had filled him, making his blood sing.

Ren’s free hand grabbed his jaw roughly and Ben opened his eyes. “Focus. And keep moving.”

Ben blinked, feeling caught, and resumed his rhythm, slow but deep. As if reminding him it was still hard, Ben’s cock twitched again, not having softened at all despite his inner thoughts. Maybe he should’ve felt guilty about that, about his dick being hard while he thought about the people he’d slaughtered, but he just… didn’t.

“Good boy,” Ren said, and Ben couldn’t help his breath hitching, his hips slamming down a bit harder at the unexpected praise. “Now, tell me what you felt.”

“I felt…” Ben started, cutting off on a hissing breath. “I felt _alive_.”

And it was the truth, pure and simple. In that moment, he’d felt more powerful, more alive than he ever had. Much as he was filled with rage and pain, letting that out with violence… it had felt _good_. It had felt like a purge, but one that made him stronger, a force to be reckoned with.

“It felt good,” Ben continued as Ren tugged on his hip with the hand that wasn’t still gripping his jaw, urging Ben to speed up, “It was like my blood was on fire, but… good? There was just. There was so much feeling inside me, so much power, and for the first time in my life, I could let it out.”

As he spoke, Ben obliged Ren’s implicit command, his ass now slamming against Ren’s thighs with every drop. He wasn’t trying for long, finessed strokes anymore, but short, fast jerks. His cock ached between them and it was getting hard to hold back his moans long enough to talk.

“You liked it, then?” Ren asked, his breathing heavy.

Ben moaned, grinding down on Ren’s cock, filled all the way up to the base. “I did. I liked killing them.”

Maybe he should’ve been ashamed for liking it, for admitting he liked it, especially while he was getting close to orgasm but… he didn’t. He didn’t feel any shame or guilt or any of it. It was easier to admit like this, when his body was alight with pleasure, that he-

“You _wanted_ it?”

“Yes!” Ben cried out, his mind too blank to come up with anything other than the truth. “I wanted it. I wanted them dead, every last one of them. I wanted to kill them all.”

He’d wanted it. There was no going back from that any more than there was from the fact that he’d done it in the first place. Ben distantly thought he should feel bad, but he didn’t, he just felt _free_.

“Fuck yes you did,” Ren growled and Ben knew he was close.

Ren released Ben’s jaw and slid his hand down to Ben’s throat, gripping it just tight enough for Ben to feel with every panting breath and moan. There was no fear in Ben, though, just exhilaration, and he slammed his hips down hard, his balls drawing up. He was so kriffing _close_.

When Ren squeezed just a bit harder right as Ben ground down against his cock, Ben cried out, throwing his head back as he came. He barely had the wherewithal to reach down and stroke himself through it, coming all over Ren’s chest. His hips rolled in time with the shocks of pleasure racing through his body and, just as it was becoming too much, he heard Ren groan and felt hot pulses of come deep inside him. The sensation sent another wave through him and Ben trembled, collapsing on top of Ren.

As Ben came back to himself, the first thing he realized was that his thighs would definitely be sore later. The next was that Ren was still inside him, slowly softening. The third was that, where his face was pressed in the junction between Ren’s neck and shoulder, he was smiling.

Ren had released his neck at some point, his hand now running idly over Ben’s back instead, so Ben stood up on wobbly legs, pushing his sweat-damp hair out of his face. The feeling of elation hadn’t faded at all after the orgasm. This was a moment of rebirth, of becoming the true self that Ren had been urging him to.

Shortly after, Ren stood as well, looking satisfied as he pulled his pants back up. Ben, too, redressed his lower half, but left his chest bare. He watched as Ren grabbed a rag from the work table and wiped Ben’s come off his chest, looking entirely unbothered by the mess.

“Well, kid, welcome to the Knights of Ren,” Ren said when he was done, looking at Ben with a new kind of respect in his eyes.

Ben nodded. “I’m ready.”

“Let’s go tell the boys,” Ren said, not waiting for a response before he headed towards the door.

Ben moved to follow but stopped, realizing there was something else he needed to do first. “You go. I need to do one more thing.”

Shrugging, Ren left, the door shutting behind him and Ben reached down to pick up his lightsaber. With ease brought on by years of practice, he disassembled it, pulling out the kyber crystal. This was it, this was the last step in taking control of his fate.

Closing his fist around the crystal, Ben focused on it as he reached out to the Force. For once, he thought of everything and everyone that had ever hurt him and let the pain come without a fight, channelling it and allowing it to fuel him. He thought of his parents, who had never truly known how to handle him and thus had sent him away. He thought of Luke, the uncle he’d trusted and who had tried to kill him in his sleep. He thought of Lando and Chewie, his surrogate uncles, who he’d never seen again after he’d been shipped off. None of them understood him, none of them could accept that this is who he truly was.

Lastly, he thought of Tai, of the man he’d fallen for when they’d just been boys. How he regretted never asking, never taking the chance, never finding out what it would have felt like to kiss and touch and hold each other. The one who’d believed he was good inside, that the darkness wasn’t there. The one who Ben had proved wrong by piercing his heart with a lightsaber.

Ben couldn’t hold in his cry, the sharp pain of the memories combined with the power flowing through him into the crystal too much to bear. Underneath his own thoughts, he swore he could hear the crystal, too, through the Force. If he had to identify what it was doing, he would say it was crying.

Suddenly, something _snapped_ , a crack against the palm of his hand and Ben collapsed, the flow of the Force cutting off all at once like a shut valve. He was panting, he realized, driven to one knee by the power he’d just unleashed. Opening his palm, Ben found a red substance there, almost like blood, leaking from the now red and cracked crystal.

He put it back in his lightsaber and ignited it, the blade coming out red and jagged. It’d only been activated for a moment when Ben had to turn it off and drop it, the hilt burning hot in his hand. Frowning, Ben considered what he could do to fix it. It must have been from the crack…

Once he knew what to do, it didn’t take long for Ben to make the adjustments. Two vents, one on either side, that would both stabilize the crystal and act as a crossguard. It still wouldn’t be fully stable, not with the crystal so cracked, but Ben was okay with that. As he activated it, surveying the three crackling blades, Ben thought that he liked it this way.

He didn’t bother to grab his shirt as he went out to meet Ren and the others. This was it, his last moment as Ben Solo. No longer would he carry the burden of that name, of all the legacies it implied. He was free now. He was himself.

When he entered the common room, seven heads, some still-masked, turned to look at him. He presented them his lightsaber, watched the awed, stunned expressions as they all took it in. And Ren himself, who looked almost… proud.

In the back of his mind, a voice, poisonous yet so familiar: _What is your name?_

There was no hesitation: “I am Kylo Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
